Can Jack be Tamed?
by Savvy Depp
Summary: Jack has a daughter! What's he gonna do with her, read to find out! Lemons!
1. Daddy?

CAUTION: Contains lemons, if you don't like 'em then leave!!!! Got it??????

Ok!! Let's Begin

WAIT: thank you so much to all the people who reviewed in my last fic, telling me how to write, and stuff, new iphones for all of you!!!!!! if I knew how to reply to your reviews i would but i don't know how!!!!!! But thank you!!! I hope this one is ok...

Now we can begin:

Jack Sparrow woke up to the smell of salty sea air, he looked at the girl next to him and said," C'mon girl wake up, get dressed, and ummm, then you can leave." She got up, loooking for her dress, only to find it ripped down the middle and said," You are rude, and i would be happy to leave." Jack seeing that her dress was ripped he laughed and said," That's gonna draw a lot of attention, especially from my crew." She cussed at him and slapped him. He said, " Now did I really deserve that?" Then WAAAAAAAAP, He get's slapped again. That was pleasant, he thought. He walke outside, to his 2nd favorite place, Tortuga.

He sees a pretty girl with long blonde hair that goes to her lower back walking in the sand, she looked very young maybe 12 or 13. She comes up to him and asks,"Are you Captain Jack Sparrow?" He says," Why yes, my love, for what reason do you wish to know?" She says," Your my dad." He laughs in your face, and then realizes she's serious. He asks," How , who's your mom? and what's your name?" She answers,"1995, Amy Smith, I am, Savannah Grace Sparrow, also known as Savvy." He says", Oh yeah, Amy how is she?" She says,"Dead, that's why I came to find you, you have to take care of me now, I'm underage and can't take care of myself." He says, " I can't take care of a kid, I can hardly take care of myself." She said," Please all I need is a place to sleep and some food, I'll even help crew your ship." He says," Fine I'll get a cot, and you'll sleep in the Captain's Quarters."

**Authors Note: Is it okay???? Do you like it??? Did i set the ****scene??? Don't worry, Lemons later. Please Review!!!! If my grammar isn't good ****please**** tell me!!!!!!!!! If you review, my next chapter will be up sooner!!!!!!!!!! Happy Heart Day!!!!! Oh and sorry it's soo short!!!!**

**Thank you, **

**Mrs. Savvy Depp**


	2. Savvy's Dark Past

**authors note: thanks for 0 comments!!!! its ok, but i mean really, just comment!!!!!**

**this chapter contains rape, so if you like the story but don't like rape then I'll tell you what happens at the end. I would tell you now but then I would ruin it for everybody else! so just read until you see the word RAPE!!!!!!! got it? then you can continue reading after you see****NO RAPE!!!!!!! ok now we can begin:**

Jack pointed Savannah to the Black Pearl and he said," Go to that ship and make yourself comfortable, me and my crew will be there in one hour, wait, do you have any other clothes?" Savannah said," No, this is all I have." Jack said," That's just great, heres some money buy yourself something. Given that,me and my crew will meet you on that ship in two hours." She said," Ok, thank you so much, I am forever grateful." Jack said," Your my daughter, what was I suppused to do leave you on the beach to be raped?" Hearing that word made Savannah tremble. She said," Well thank you goodbye!" But then he looked in her eyes and got lost and forgot about everything, her eyes were just so deep and they were the color of the ocean, he realized that she was beautiful, but this was his daughter and he had no idea what he was going to do with her so he said all he thought was right so he simply said," Bye."

Jack's POV

What the crap? I have to take care of this kid, how am I going to do this?? All he knew was that he wasn't going to let her childhood be anything like his was. He had just met his daughter but he truly did love her not in a lusty way but in a fatherly way, but can you imagine Captain Jack Sparrow a father?? What are the other pirates gonna say? Well, I better go find my crew..

Savannah's POV

My father is amazing even if I know nothing about him. But it's ok at least he's giving me a place to stay, and he gave me money to buy new clothes, he's a good man, and before he said bye he gave me this look like he could see right through me and see me for who I truly am. I felt so exposed yet so safe, I felt like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. It was akward but it was nice, well I need to hurry up I only have two hours.

After Jack rounded up his crew and Savannah got clothes and they made it back to the Pearl, Jack had to explain the "Savannah" situation with his crew. His crew, especially Gibbs were shocked. But they handled it very well, it was already late so Jack went down to his quarters, he said," Hi" to Savannah, she said,"Hi" back. He asked her," If she wanted to be called Savvy or Savannah?" She said," I don't care either one works." He said," Fine, Savvy, you can call me Captain Jack or Captain Sparrow." She said," Don't you want to be called 'dad'." He said," No, you can call me Captain Jack or Captain Sparrow got it?" She said," Sure." So Jack layed on his bed, and Savvy asked,'' Were is the cot?" He said," Bugger, I knew I forgot something, it's okay yyou can sleep in the bed with me." She said with uncertaintanty," Ok."

As she layed in bed she remembered that night that happened not very long ago;

**RAPE!!!!! IT'S ONLY A FLASHBACK, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN READ WHEN THE RAPE SCENE IS OVER**

Flashback

She heard her mothing screaming in the room outside of her closet. Her mom told her to lock herself in the closet and stay there no matter what. Her mom said," Ouch that hurt get off of me." Then she heard her mom's screaming come to a stop, she knew that she had just lost her mother, her best friend, and her reason to live all at once. Then she heard footsteps coming closer to her closet, she was crying, but she had to stop or he'd find her. He opened the door and saw the little girl curled up in a ball in the corner. He said," Come here little girl I have something for you." She looked up at the man, and saw the face of her mothers killer, he was dark and scary, he had this dark presence about him, that told her, that he would kill anyone at anytime without a moments notice.

She said," No, please leave me alone." He said," Fine." He picked her up and threw her on her mother's bed. He said to her," Take off your clothes and I'll be back." She cried she didn't know what she was soppused to do, she was just so scared. But she did what he told her to do except she kept on her undershirt. He came back, seeing that she didn't do exactly what he said he hit her and ripped her shirt off. She cried, he told her,''Shut-up idiot." He took off his pants and pulled out his penus and lifted Savvy's legs in the air and spread them, he went inside of her. She was so scared, it hurt her soo badly, and she screamed because of all the pain. She yelled," You careless idiot, I'm a virgin your hurting me!!" He said," I don't care about you." He finally pulled out of her. Then he licked her vigina and went inside of her with his tongue, that didn't hurt as much, but she didn't like it. He told her," Suck it." She said," I don't want that in my mouth!!" He said," Do you think I care." He pulled her arm behind her back, like he was going to break it. Then he said," Do it!!!!" She did, it was horrible for her. He was screaming like an idiot. He went to the bathroom. She asked him," Could I go in the

kitchen to clean myself up?" He said," Sure." She went in the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he hadn't taken off her socks, so she slid the knife into her socks. She knew what she had to do. And she was going to do it. She walked into the bedroom and pretended to scratch her leg she put her hand ( that held the knife) behind her back. When he

came in to give her more oral she stabbed him and he was dead. She ran away, but before she left she layed a kiss on her mothers corpse.

END FLASHBACK **AND END RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jack asked her," Is something wrong?" She said," No, I'm fine, goodnight."

**authors note: did you like it??? please review!!!! Oh for readers who skipped it just said how savvys mother died and that savvy got raped my her mothers killer and she killed him**

**but please review i will love you forever!!!! am i getting better at writing??**


End file.
